The Evil Within
by XxbeautifulxX134
Summary: Well, Darquesse and Vile are lovers here...don't know what you would call it lol. It's meant to be only a one-shot...enjoy this Vilequesse!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Death Game

A/N: Well, this is my first story between Lord Vile and Darquesse/Valkyrie. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Darquesse skipped through the streets smashing cars with her shadows as she went, earning terrified screams from the civilians that cluttered the sidewalks. The screams were like music to her ears as she smashed a telephone pole, the frantic citizens scrambling around like idiots in attempt to get away from her. Ha this was fun; maybe she could try torturing some mortals…Now _that _sounded amusing.

Darquesse smirked as she selected her victim: a thirty year old business man. Her shadows instantly slithered towards the unsuspecting man, and he only shrieked like a girl as he was hoisted from the ground upside down. Darquesse laughed at his unsuccessful attempts at escape, and smacked him up against a nearby tree with a huge _thud_. As the man went unconscious, she sensed a presence behind her, and released her shadow grip on the man to spin around.

Lord Vile himself stood a few yards ahead of her, tilting his armored head at her. Darquesse only bit her lip and checked the killing machine out, a devilish glint in her cold eyes. Lord Vile began to walk up to her slowly, and Darquesse joined him and walked towards him. The two were inches apart before long, and Darquesse mimicked Vile as he tilted his head once again. She flew up in the air with her shadows and sat upon them, gazing down at the stunned people covering the sidewalk, thoughts of murder and torture flashing through her mind. She watched as Vile turned his gaze to look up at her and she smiled before shooting shadows down to grasp a small car.

The car rose up and over a hotdog stand, people cowering in fear underneath it.

Darquesse gave another evil laugh before slamming the car down with great force. Vile seemed impressed and took it as a challenge, wondering what damage he could cast upon this dreadful town. He too grabbed a car with his shadows, and flung it inside a shop, watching as injured people attempted to crawl out of it, blood pouring down their faces. Vile only tilted his head at them and walked up to the nearest one, outstretching his armored hand as the man raised high in the air in panic. Vile twisted his hand and the man's head snapped, earning clapping from Darquesse as she wolf whistled at him.

Darquesse dropped from her cloud of shadows and landed on the pavement, the road cracking beneath her.

Darquesse realized it was now her turn, and strode over to a woman who began crying instantly, shaking her head in response. Darquesse only smirked and used her shadows to decapitate her, the woman's body slumping forward as Darquesse spun around to face Vile.

Before Vile could select another victim, they all ran away in horror knowing what was going to happen next. Darquesse laughed viciously as the crowd fled, and then walked slowly up to Vile, and slid comfortably into his cold grasp. Vile brought his head down to meet Darquesse's lips, the place where his lips should be gliding across hers in desperation. Darquesse absorbed the cold that radiated from his armor and stepped back to give one last peck to his head.

Darquesse waved with a devilish smile and shadow walked away, leaving Vile's cold heart lurching.

Vile began to pursue her, chasing her as she constantly shadow walked away in laughter. If it was a game she wanted, it would be a game she got.

Vile chased her for the next hour, until he noticed a fine pattern in her shadow walking. He decided to shadow walk to the beach she had been at a few moments ago instead of where she wanted him to go.

Finally Darquesse appeared in a cloud of shadows, folding her arms and a dark smirk upon her face.

"Looks like you've guessed my game, Vile," she pouted, not taking her eyes off Vile.

Lord Vile only nodded and stared at her as she stared back. Darquesse sighed and began to walk up to Vile without any caution or hesitation. Vile only tilted his head at her as she stood a few inches in front of him, and held out her hand. Vile was confused as he outstretched his hand in response. Darquesse smirked devilishly at him and twisted his wrist, following with a kick that sent him onto the ground.

Darquesse gave an evil laugh as she dusted her hands off and smirked down at Vile who was trying to stand. Vile stood tall in front of her, and she sensed a playful smile behind that visor of his. Darquesse watched as Vile shot shadows at her, instantly knocking her to the sand below.

She laughed as she stood up and walked over to Vile, her shadows swarming with his in sync. She smiled up at him, that evil shine still in her cold eyes. Vile held her hand as they both shadow walked back to the town they started in, the mortals shrieking in shock. They were bored after chasing each other around like animals, and torturing more people sounded a little fun right about now.

Darquesse scanned the crowd as Vile stood behind her, and watched as a gangster boy strode around the crowd, acting tough. He shoved past everyone in his way and strode a few feet in front of Darquesse and Vile, obviously thinking he could beat them. Oh, was he wrong.

Darquesse smirked at the boy and Vile only tilted his head, the boy folding his arms in response. He looked ridiculous to Darquesse with the whole baggy jeans, dirty shirt, and backwards hat. She didn't like him, which meant torturing him would be good fun. Sadly, she couldn't start until he made the first move, which would probably be after he was done yelling threats.

"What is this, some LARP even or something?" the boy spat, inspecting Vile's armor.

Vile tilted his head again and clenched his fists, and the boy laughed in return. This guy wasn't really smart, apparently. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, smirking as he did so.

"Ready to die, woman?" he called, loading the pistol.

Darquesse gave an evil laugh as he pulled the trigger, and brought up a shield of shadows as the bullet hit, and it ricocheted off and into the chest of a man standing in the crowd. The boy's eyes widened as Darquesse brought the shadows down, her eyes turning the deepest black…which mean she was _pissed. _Darquesse growled and raised her hand the shadows eagerly snapping in the boy's direction.

"No, don't kill me! I have a life to live!" the boy pleaded, much to Darquesse's amusement.

Darquesse shrugged and looked up at Vile, who had his hands on her shoulder's watching the whole scene go down. He nodded at her earning a smile as she spun around to face the weeping boy. Darquesse only laughed and let her shadows dart out, slicing the boy into small pieces that fell onto the pavement. Everyone was speechless around them, cowering in fear from the lovers.

Darquesse smirked as they all ran deep into the center of town, and turned to Vile who was kissing her instantly. Darquesse returned the kiss and after a while pulled back, putting a finger to her bottom lip as she thought. She then smirked and shadow walked away, leaving Vile to follow her…again.

Oh how he hated having to chase her to get his kisses.

Darquesse was an evil woman…

* * *

A/N: Bad, huh?

Gosh, I didn't expect it to be that bad for my first chapter of the story…ehh, guess that is what happens when you try something new. What shall I call this Darquesse and Vile ship?

Hmmm is there already one?


	2. Chapter 2: Without You

Chapter 2: Without You

A/N: This is my first SONGFIC THINGY. So, this song is by the amazing David Guetta and Usher. Hope you enjoy the sweet song and EVILNESS of the chapter…hopefully the spiciness doesn't overpower the sweetness! ;)

* * *

Vile soared the skies of Dublin late in the night, thoughts racing in his mind as he sped through the skyline. He was evil and wicked with every soul afraid of him, yet there was something missing. Someone.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game _

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost I am vain,_

_ I will never be the same_

_ Without you, without you_

Vile shook his armored head in disgust. He didn't need someone by his side to destroy the Earth. He could do it with one swish of the wrist, and no one could stop him from doing it. He was strong, he was powerful, he was…alone.

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by _

_Without you, without you_

_I can't resist, I can't fight,_

_All I need is you and I _

_Without you, without you_

Vile went rigid and began to fall from the sky, unable to fly with these lonely thoughts pestering him. He needed to just think and sit there…alone. He landed softly in a dark and cold forest, the shadows giving him immense powers he could never share with someone.

He needed to stop whatever he was feeling…he definitely didn't need some overpowering woman at his side. He was doing just fine alone, and he refused to fall in love when he was cold to the core.

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without…_

_You! You! You!_

_Without…you_

Evil laughter sounded from behind the tree he was leaning against, causing him to freeze. Shadows swirled around his now clenched fist as he glanced behind the tree. Nothing. No one. He was alone.

He almost growled as he spun back around, only to see her in front of him. Darquesse stood about three yards away, waving her hand, a devilish smirk on her fragile features. As Vile stepped forward, she disappeared into the dark, leaving him alone once again. He was not only hearing things, but now he was _seeing _things. Love sick idiot.

_Can't erase so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night,_

_Without you, without you_

Vile became enraged at himself and flew through the woods like a madman, knocking down trees that stood in his path. He soon reached the outline of the city where the roads were packed, and he only marched through the traffic not caring about anyone or anything except her. He was soon on the sidewalk, throwing people out of his way with his shadows, smirking beneath his visor.

He froze when he laid eyes on a couple walking together in front of him, and became enraged. He clenched his fists and sent shadows blasting into the couple like a tidal wave, and they were thrown to different sides of the street.

_I won't soar, I won't climb,_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you_

This was enough. He couldn't get the evilly beautiful Darquesse off his mind as he plucked citizen after citizen from the sidewalk without any regrets. He was losing it without that woman by his side. He needed to find her now.

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without…_

_You! You! You!_

_Without…you_

He blasted into the night sky once again, scanning the streets for any damage. Wherever the damage was, she was. She was evil, and he loved her for it. As he looked down there was a _whoosh _and Darquesse flew beside him, a teasing glint in her eyes. Lord Vile just stared as she disappeared again, that anger coming right back to haunt him as he flew recklessly between the skyscrapers.

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without you…_

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but it's a songfic so cut me some slack. I WRITE LONG CHAPTERS ALL OF THE TIME.

Poor Vile…such a love sick puppy


End file.
